A known image reader includes a document mount surface, a cover portion, and a reader portion. The document mount surface is configured such that a document is to be placed thereon. The cover portion is disposed movably between a covering position and an uncovering position by pivoting about a predetermined shaft. When the cover portion is located in the covering position, the cover portion covers the document mount surface. When the cover portion is located in the uncovering position, the cover portion uncovers the document mount surface. The known image reader reads an image from a document placed on the document mount surface while the cover portion is located in the covering position.
As an example of the known image reader, there has been known an image reader that includes a document cover, a document glass, and a document reader portion. The image reader is configured to read an image from a document placed on the document glass by the document reader portion in accordance with a start instruction inputted via an operation panel thereof.